Years Of Love (Dramione)
by NiallThePhilion
Summary: Hermione and Draco have had feelings they can't explain from 3rd and 4th year. When they come back to red their 7th year, will they discover what they are, and act on them?
1. Hermione's Falling

**Hermione's POV**

**(1993-1994)**

'Poor Hagrid' I thought. How can anyone like Hagrid have to go through this? He doesn't deserve it and Malfoy brings it up at any point he can. He was definitely milking his arm, it wasn't that badly hurt! Yes, I was concerned for him when it happened, but Madam Pomfrey would have been able to fix it up in a second, so we all knew it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

Harry, Ron and I decided that we would go to see Hagrid before the execution took place; he needed to see some friendly faces beforehand. We got there with about 2 minutes to spare before the executioner would arrive. We comforted Hagrid as much as we could, what more could we do? He loved buckbeak terribly, but there were no other options. It would have to happen.

As soon as the executioner arrived, we ran out of the back door, running right round to a hill near the front door. Unfortunately Malfoy decided to turn up with his two 'Goons'.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snarled. I can't believe I actually snarled at him!

"Well." He said "I didn't want to miss the show did I"

I couldn't believe what he was actually saying. He liked the fact that Buckbeak was getting executed. It was like a funfair to him. He got actual pleasure out of this! I walked over to him, pinning him to the wall, with my wand at his neck. Thankfully I got the reaction I wanted out of him. He started squirming about and whimpering. If I hadn't been deadly serious I could have started laughing at how pathetic he looked.

"You foul evil loathsome cockroach!" I said, making my voice sound as menacing as possible. Deciding that I had seen enough of him squirming about, I let go. Unfortunately he decided to act all cocky, being all big and arrogant at the fact I let him go, so I turned back and punched him right in the nose.

I don't know what happened to me! One minute I was upset for Hagrid, and then I was angry at Malfoy, and then punching him! I have to admit it felt good. That would teach him to mess with me.

It may sound strange, but when he got hurt, I felt a lot of worry, tingles in my stomach. The same thing happened when I punched him. My hand was still tingling from it. Did I? No! Did I have feelings for Draco Malfoy?


	2. Draco's Falling

**Draco's POV**

**(1994-1995)**

It was the day of the Yule ball and unfortunately Pansy had made me go. How I wish I didn't have to date her to please my father. Dating Granger would be better than dating a pug faced bitch! Deciding that I had to face her, I walked out of my dorm into my common room to see that no-one was around.

Guessing that they were all at breakfast I left. As I walked into the great hall I saw Pansy staring at me seductively. I knew what she wanted from this ball, and I guess it was for me as much as it was for her.

I walked over to her, and slumped down next to her. She started to nudge closer to me, until she was practically sitting on my lap. She was so annoying sometimes. Well, I say sometimes, more like all the time! I let her drape all over me while I ate my food. I wasn't going to let her get to me today, I wanted something from her...

It was almost time for the Yule ball so I put the finishing touches to my hair and suit. I had to look good so that everyone would drool over me. I walked out of the common room and saw Pansy waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I got to the bottom and took her arm deciding that I would be a gentleman for the night. When we got near the entrance we heard gasps coming from everywhere.

I turned to see what all the commotion was when I saw her. She looked beautiful! Nothing like her usual self. Her hair was in loose curls, with half of it up out of her face. Her dress was a gorgeous periwinkle blue and it shined with her eyes. Her shoes were a gorgeous heel that complimented the outfit perfectly. She was even wearing make-up, which made her look even better.

Who knew that a girl could look like this? I turned to see Pansy, with a red, satin dress that came in at all the wrong places, with cuts out to make to look sexy, when all it did was make her look like a slut. Well, at least it was true. I decided that I didn't want Pansy tonight. She reminded me of everything that I didn't want in life, everything that my father wanted.

How right I was to say that. That night made me realise one big thing. I was in love with Hermione Granger.


	3. Back To School

**Hermione's POV**

**(1997-1998)**

**This morning I woke up to the sound of my mother's voice. I really didn't want to wake up, I felt so tired! I don't know why, I just did. Maybe I could go back to sleep for a little bit longer? No? Ok. I decided to sit up, and try figure out what she was saying, but it was impossible, she was right in the middle of it.**

'Wait, what? I didn't hear a word of that as I was still HALF ASLEEP!' I shouted at her. I didn't mean to sound so horrible. I was just tired. I mean, I should probably be kinder towards her; I did only get her and her memory back a week ago. Oh, how horrible that day was. Let's just say enough tears to sink a ship!

"Okay! I just wanted to say that your Hogwarts letter came" She said. At the mention of Hogwarts I suddenly felt so excited. It was like a second home to me, it held so many memories. A lot of us were sceptical as whether it would re-open or not, due to the damage that it took during the war, but I guess that's all sorted now.

I took the letter out of my mother's hands and read eagerly:

**Dear Ms Granger,**

**I am happy to inform you that you are invited to come and redo your 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you could send your reply to us by the end of the week we would be very grateful. We would also like to inform you that you will be filling the position of Head Girl, and will be sharing a common room with the Head Boy. We will inform you of who the Head Boy is on the Hogwarts Express when we have a meeting. Please reply as soon as you can.**

**Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall**

After I finished reading the letter I squealed and jumped on the bed. I couldn't believe it. I was Head Girl. It was ME! My one dream had finally come true! Of course I was going back to Hogwarts! Why would they even have to ask? I got up, dancing around the room, starting to pack even though I had a week before I had to go back. How wonderful this year is going to be.

**Draco's POV**

I was having a lovely dream when I was interrupted by my dear old house elf Licketie. Oh how I hated the elf. It was a present from Father before he went into Azkaban, and I can say that I hated him so much! He made my life a living hell. With the torturing sessions if I did something wrong, the death eater stuff, everything.

'What do you want Licketie? I murmured.

'Mistress Malfoy wanted Licketie to tell Master Malfoy to come downstairs. There's a letter!'

I groaned. A letter. What could I have possibly done now to upset the Wizarding world? Do they want to send me to Azkaban?

I tried to stand up but I was that tired that I just fell back on my bed. Was it that early? I eventually got up and started to make myself look presentable. I put on a nice pair of jeans with a t-shirt that had the 'seeker' crest on it. If I must say, I looked pretty good!

"Mother?" I said

"Yes Draco?" Narcissa replied"

"Where is this letter Licketie said arrived?" I asked.

"'It is here darling" she said handing me a letter.

Looking at the envelope I murmured "Thanks"

Opening the letter, I took a deep breath:

**Dear Mr Malfoy,**

**I am happy to inform you that you are invited to come and redo your 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you could send your reply to us by the end of the week we would be very grateful. We would also like to inform you that you will be filling the position of Head Boy, and will be sharing a common room with the Head Girl. We will inform you of who the Head Girl is on the Hogwarts Express when we have a meeting. Please reply as soon as you can.**

**Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall**

When I finished reading the letter, a smirk crept on my face. Head Boy? Of course it was going to be me. Who else would it be? Saint Potter? He wishes. No. It was me. I already had a good idea of who head girl was. Her name was none other than Hermione Granger!


	4. Train Ride

**Hermione's POV**

Finally! I was finally going back to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait. It was one of my favourite places in the whole world. The list included: France, England, forest of dean and a lot more. I was at the train station looking around for my two best friends and my boyfriend when I caught a glimpse of red hair. Flaming red hair to be exact.

'Ron? Ron!' I shouted, getting his attention.

'Hermione!' he replied.

I ran up to him, jumping into his arms, while he spun me around.

Ron and I had been dating during the summer after the kiss in the chamber. It felt so right that day that we decided we would give it a go. It was going pretty well so far. He was being so sweet and kind and considerate. I don't think I could ask for more really.

"I missed you," I whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too." He whispered back.

We walked hand in hand to Harry, who was talking to Ginny. They had started dating again pretty much straight away after the war. They were the perfect couple, they were so cute together. One day I wish I could have what they have. Whether it is with Ron or someone else.

"Hey Gin"

"Hey Mione"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I GOT HEAD GIRL" I squealed.

Ginny's face didn't change at all. She just said 'that was obvious' and then walked on to the train. I stood there for a second with my mouth hung open until I came to my senses and got on the train myself.

***Draco's POV***

I was walking down the platform; I was actually looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. I missed it. The only downside would be all the glares from people. They don't know why I did it. They don't know what my Father did to me. Do they think I actually wanted to kill all those people? Yeah, I don't particularly like MudBloods, but that doesn't mean I want to get rid of them all. I need to apologise to one person. I needed to apologise to Hermione Granger.

I saw Blaise and walked over to him, but as I was walking towards him, I saw a girl. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Her hair was draped over her face, so I don't know who she was. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

"Oi, Draco! Stop staring at that girl! I grimaced at this, why did he have to shout it so loud? She turned around, hair covering her face, looking straight at me.

"Shut up Blaise!" I said in a shouted whisper. "What do you want?"

"Maybe for you to talk to me nicely, and find an empty compartment."

"Whatever Blaise. Lets go." I grabbed him and led him to a compartment.

"How was your holiday?" He asked. Stupid chit chat

"It was ok, I guess. I'll have to leave at some point, I got Head Boy, and I have to go for a meeting with McGonagall and the Head Girl."

"You got Head Boy? When were you going to tell me this?"

"Errr, right now?" I retorted, I really wasn't in the mood.

"Haha." Blaise said, Glaring at me. Just then, my worst nightmare came into the compartment. Did she have to come back?

"Drakie!" Oh how much she annoys me. She decided to sit on my lap.

"Get off me you annoying pug faced Bitch!" I said as I pushed her off my lap. I don't think she liked that. Good!

"Whatever, you'll realise what you're missing sooner or later." she replied with a seductive face. God how I hate her! I would NEVER Go to her again.

Just as that happened, the compartment door opened, and Professor McGonagall came in, asking for me to follow her. I got up and started to think who could be head girl. I hoped it would be a Slytherin, but I doubt that. It is probably Granger like I thought. When we got to the compartment, I saw the beautiful girl from the station.

"Err, Hello?" I asked. She looked up and it was none other than Hermione Granger, the person I had been horrible to for 7 years of my life. I had made her life a living hell, and now I need to make it up to her. I can't let her hate me forever, I need to make her know I have changed.

"Granger. Can I talk to you?" I asked

"I guess." She looked disgusted. I can guess why.

"Err, I just wanted to say sorry." I whispered the last part, which is obvious as she asked:

"What did you say at that last part?"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled it loud enough so that she could hear. I felt kind of embarrassed but at least I had done it.

She stared at me in shock. I don't know why, I can be a nice guy, can't I? When she did finally regain her speech she said:

"You're welcome Malfoy."

"Thank you Granger, err, well done on getting Head Girl."

"Thank you, you too."

She went back to her book, and I sat down. I didn't have anything with me, so I just sat and stared at Granger. She is really beautiful. Why haven' I noticed this before? Probably my father getting in my way. I kept staring, but then she finally noticed.

"Malfoy, why are you staring at me?

"Err, I-i'm not" I said while fidgeting a bit. I felt really uncomfortable.

Just the McGonagall came in to tell us our duties, blah blah blah, I guess Granger will listen. When she finally finished, I found out that I had to stay in the head's compartment until the end of the journey.

"I'm just going to get my trunk." I said. At that I left. I walked to the compartment I was in and found Blaise and Pansy in a tight embrace.

"Ehem!" With that, they turned around, looking at me, blush creeping into their cheeks.

"I just came to get my trunk." I said, striding over to get it. Mentally laughing at what I had just seen.

"Ok, mate. Where are you going?" Blaise asked

"I have to stay in the head's compartment until the end of the journey.

"Oh, ok. Who is Head Girl?"

"Who do you think?"

"Granger." He said matter-o-factly

"Yep." I said, popping the 'P' "Well, I have to go, see you guys later."

"Okay, bye mate"

With that I left. Looking forward to the train ride I was going to have with Granger. Maybe I could finally relax, let her know the new me.

***Hermione's POV***

Malfoy left to get his trunk. Why did he apologise? I mean, yeah he seems to have changed, but he hates me! And then he was staring at me! I am really confused. It seems that I was sat thinking about this for a while as Malfoy came back in with his trunk.

"Hello, you need to get in your robes, I'll step outside for you." I walked past him, and slid out of the compartment. I waited for a bit until he opened the door, saying I could go back in. Then the train slowly came to a stop.

"Ok, we need to go lead the first years to the boats."

We left the train, directing the first years towards the boat. Once they had all got to them, we went to a carriage up to the castle. Finally, I was home at last!


	5. Living Together

***Hermione's POV***

Once we arrived at the castle, we both walked in separate directions. Why did he apologize to me? Was he going to trick me? I don't know whether to trust him. I mean, he seemed like he meant it, but what can you expect from a Death Eater?

"Hermione?" A familiar voice said. I turned round and saw a glint of red hair. It was Ginny.

"Yeah?" I asked, she was just looking at me

"Are you OK? Why are you staring at Malfoy?" I hadn't even realized that I was, probably because I was thinking about what happened.

"Errr... I'm fine, I was just thinking about what happened on the train."

"What happened?"

"Well, erm, Malfoy apologized. For everything he has done since 1st year. Do you think I should believe him?" Ginny looked at me gobsmacked, but before she could reply, Ron and Harry showed up.

"Hey Ron!" I said, putting on my best smile.

"Hey Hermione." Before the conversation could go any further Professor McGonagall stood up and started reading the announcements. I zoned out at some point but came back to my senses when Professor McGonagall said:

"And this years head girl is... Hermione Granger!" The great hall erupted into applause, apart from the Slytherin's.

"Ok, quiet down. This years Head Boy is... Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherin's all burst in applause, well the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws started booing.

"Enough!" Headmistress McGonagall said. "I would like to see you two after the feast." With that everyone filed out of the great hall. Then Malfoy came up to me to walk to Mcgonagall's office. We knocked on the door, and got invited in.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, take a seat." We took a seat and she said:

"These are your timetables, and Duty Rota. I would like you to hold a meeting tomorrow night, explaining to everyone when they will be patrolling and what they will have to do. I would also like you to organise a ball on the 22nd of September to commemorate the war last year. I will talk about that in more detail next week.

"Is that all?" Malfoy asked

"No, Mr Malfoy, there is one more thing. I know that you two will be mature about it, You two will be sharing a common room..."

"What?!" We both said at the same time.

"I said you will be sharing a common room." Me and malfoy both opened our mouth to say something but she interrupted us " There will be no discussions! Now follow me to your common room."

On the way out I heard Malfoy mutter about how he didn't want to share a common room with The filthy know-it-all. We walked up one staircase, two staircases, three, four, five, six, and seven staircases to where the room of requirement used to be.

"I thought the room of requirement got destroyed in the battle?" I said to McGonagall

"Yes, it did, but we fixed it." Then McGonagall walked past the wall 3 times and a portrait of Professor Snape appeared.

""Hello Professor Snape" I said while smiling

"Hello miss granger. Congratulations on making Head Girl and ... Malfoy? You're Head boy?

"Thanks" Malfoy retorted.

"Well, your password is Slythendor, I'll let you get settled in." And with that Professor McGonagall walked away.

"Goodbye Professor Snape. Slythendor." I said. He opened the hole while saying goodbye back. I walked in along with Malfoy. It was breathtaking. It used the colours of Gryffindor and Slytherin but it was beautiful! The couches we a red with a golden lining, while the armchairs were green with a silver lining. The walls were Red with a silver Border.

I looked forward and saw three doors. I walked to one on the left. It was green and silver so I said to Malfoy:

"This is your room Malfoy." He grunted and I walked to the right door. I opened it and stared in amazement. It had a four poster bed that had red hangings. Next the window was a bookcase full of books, and a door. I walked to the door and opened it. When I opened it, Malfoy was across the room, at another door. Realisation hit me. I had to share a bathroom with Malfoy!

"Oh My God! I have to share a bathroom with you!" I shouted.

"Don't worry Granger. At least if you walk in on me, you'll see something good, whereas if I walk in on you, I'll be scarred for life!" He retorted. Was he being serious or joking?

"whatever Malfoy!" and I walked back out. I grabbed a book and layed on my bed, feeling un-consciousness taking me...


	6. Class Partners

***Draco's** **POV***

****I woke up on the sofa in the common room. God my neck hurts! Instead of dwelling on it, I decided to get up and have a nice hot shower. I was about to open the door, when it opened. Out came Granger, in just a towel! Her shoulders were slender, defined and golden brown. My eyes widened at the sight infront of me.

"Malfoy? What are you looking at?" She asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Errr, N-nothing." I said, looking away. "I'm just going to go in the bathroom now." She nodded, and I walked past her, looking back at her slender body.

She was beautiful, she had changed so much. Her hair wasn't bushy like it used to be, now it had loose waves going down her back. I looked good, elegant even. She was perfect.

What am I feeling? Am I in love with the person I tormented for 7 years?

I decided not to think about it and got in the shower, relaxing a bit. It didn't take long, so I only got to take my mind off things for a little bit. I got out of the shower and started to get ready. Striding into the common room I saw Granger sat there. I thought she left?

"I thought you left already?" I asked

"I thought we could walk to breakfast together, as we are being civil. Set an example to the younger students about house unity."

"Sure. let me just get my bag." I replied, doing my best to be civil.

"Ok" After that I went into my room, got my bag and walked with Granger to the great hall.

When we got to the doors, we walked in and separated ways, me to the Slytherin table and her to the Gryffindor table. I sat down, and looked over to her. She was hugging her friends, and then.. What? She kissed the weasel! Why would anyone kiss him?

I had a horrible pain in my heart. W- Was I jealous?

"Draco?" At the mention of my name, I turned around to see Blaise looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"I said, what are you looking at."

"Oh, errr, nothing."

"Are you sure?" Blaise persisted. God he annoys me sometimes.

"YES! I am sure!" I shouted, I didn't mean to, he was just annoying me so much! He always had to know everything. He gossiped more than Pansy, and that is a lot.

"OK! Calm it"

"Sorry mate. But I did have to spend the night sharing a common room with Granger." I smirked, I knew I didn't mean it but still, I couldn't let my reputation go down hill.

"Yeah, you have a point." After that we just had a chat. Talking about how we wished Pansy hadn't come back this year.

***Hermione's POV***

When me and Malfoy parted ways, I saw Ginny waving to me to sit down. I walked over to her and she crushed me in a hug. Ginny always made me feel better, whether it was a little thing like a hug, or a big thing like buying me a book!

"Whoa Ginny! I need to breathe!" I said, she just let go of me, mumbling sorry, while Harry, Ron and I laughed at her. I gave Harry a hug, then Ron. After I had hugged Ron, I Leant up and gave him a kiss. At that point I could feel eyes boring into my back. I took no notice of it.

"Morning" I said after that and they all mumbled it back.

"What lessons have we got today?" I asked

"We have double potions with the Slytherin's, History of magic and Charms." Harry replied

"Ok, guess it's not a bad day!" I said

Ron looked at me as if I was mad. "What?! Not bad! You have to be kidding me! We have potions with THE SLYTHERIN'S!" I covered my ears near the end. Why did he have to make a big deal about it? I thought after the war maybe people would accept them, but obviously not.

The whole Gryffindor table laughed at Ron, while we got glares sent our way by the Slytherin's. One Slytherin in particular caught my eye, He wasn't glaring, and he was looking at me with soft eyes. He then got up, and left.

"I'm going to go to Potions, I'll see you there." I said, they all nodded and I left. When I got to potions there was one person there already, Malfoy. It seems that whenever I go somewhere, he seems to pop up. Oh well.

"Hi." He said

"Hi" I said and sat down in a seat, reading a potions book. While I was reading I could feel someone looking at me so I looked up and saw Malfoy looking at me. Why was he always looking at me?

"Yeah?" I asked. He realized he had been staring and looked away

"Nothing." He said, and I just rolled my eyes and mumbled an 'ok', then went back to my reading. Then everybody started to walk in, and Ginny sat down next to me.

"Hey Gin." I said.

"Hey Mione. I hope we don't have to be partners with the Slytherins!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Then Professor Slughorn walked in and started talking:

"Welcome to your first potions lesson!" People groaned at the first sentence "Today I would like to start by pairing you up! We will be pairing you up with people from the opposite house. Ok, first is:

"Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson"

"Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott"

"Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini"

"Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy"

Several more people were paired up, and no one was happy about it. I picked up my stuff and went to sit next to Zabini. At least I got one of the better people. Yes, Zabini was a Slytherin, and Malfoy's friend, but he didn't become a deatheater, and he didn't call me names.

"Zabini," I said

"Granger" He replied. Once everyone had moved to their partners, Professor Slughorn said:

" I would like you to make Draught of the living death. You have 1 hour and 30 minutes. Start."

Me and Zabini started working, with little communication, only when needed, we completed the potion with ease.

"Professor Slughorn! We've finished." I sad, and he came over

"Well done! That is perfect. You may leave once you clear your things up."

"Thank you Professor." I said, and started to clear up with Zabini. Soon enough it was all away and we left.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought." I said.

"Yeah, it could have gone worse." Zabini replied.

"Well, I think i'm going to go to my common room."

"Oh, ok. Err Granger.."

"Yes?" I asked

"I was wondering if we could be friends. I mean, I was never you enemy but I wasn't your friend, and I would like to be..."

"Yeah, Sure." I replied. His face lit up, he looked really happy. I guess people were getting over the 'blood status' thing.

"Would you like to do something?" He asked. I thought about it. I mean, I have no homework, and it would be nice to have a bit of fun so...

"Yeah, I would. What do you want to do?"

"Follow me!" He said, and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he took me to the black lake. It was beautiful. We sat on the grass talked about everything we could think of. I checked my watch and said:

"Crap!"

"Yeah?" He said.

"I need to get to my next lesson!" I said while he chuckled. Why did he chuckle? Is me missing a lesson funny to him?

"Ok, I'll see you later Hermione. It was nice talking to you.

"Err, bye Blaise." I said and he smiled. I smiled back and rushed off to my next lesson.

My last two lessons flew by. I just sat there thinking about my time with Blaise, how much I enjoyed it. He was a true friend. I could feel it. I hope we can do something again; it was really fun to just be myself round people.


	7. jealousy

***Draco's POV***

Once we had been given our partners, we got to work. I had to work with the weasel. The WEASEL of all people. I swear Slughorn hated me. I mean, he was the first Slytherin teacher that hadn't favoured me, he favoured saint potter. I stayed where I was sat, i didn't want to move and I made it clear to the Weasel, as he moved over to me. Slughorn told us that we had to make the draught of the living dead and that we had an hour and a half to do so.

We were working on the potion, and we should be green, but ours was a murky brown. We had gone terribly wrong. I blame it on the weasel. I looked over at Blaise and Granger. They were getting along, and had almost finished their potion! It looked like they would get an 'O'.

I looked directly at Granger. God she was beautiful. Wait, What? Why am I saying this? I'm a Malfoy! At this, I looked back at my potion. I tried to sort it out, but Weasel just made it worse. Why couldn't I have got Granger as a partner? It would have been much easier. Better grades in potions and maybe even a proper conversation.

When I glanced back at Blaise, I saw that they were finished and were about to leave. They were laughing at something, and Granger seemed to be happy. I felt a pang in my gut seeing Granger with Blaise. What was this? Was I, Draco Lucius Malfoy jealous?!

***Draco's POV***

Once we had been given our partners, we got to work. I had to work with the weasel. The WEASEL of all people. I swear Slughorn hated me. I mean, he was the first Slytherin teacher that hadn't favoured me, he favoured saint potter. I stayed where I was sat, i didn't want to move and I made it clear to the Weasel, as he moved over to me. Slughorn told us that we had to make the draught of the living dead and that we had an hour and a half to do so.

We were working on the potion, and we should be green, but ours was a murky brown. We had gone terribly wrong. I blame it on the weasel. I looked over at Blaise and Granger. They were getting along, and had almost finished their potion! It looked like they would get an 'O'.

I looked directly at Granger. God she was beautiful. Wait, What? Why am I saying this? I'm a Malfoy! At this, I looked back at my potion. I tried to sort it out, but Weasel just made it worse. Why couldn't I have got Granger as a partner? It would have been much easier. Better grades in potions and maybe even a proper conversation.

When I glanced back at Blaise, I saw that they were finished and were about to leave. They were laughing at something, and Granger seemed to be happy. I felt a pang in my gut seeing Granger with Blaise. What was this? Was I, Draco Lucius Malfoy jealous?!


	8. Forbidden

***Hermione's POV***

When lessons had finished, I made my way down to the great hall. I was looking forward to dinner, so that I could go to the Library afterwards. I might even go to see Blaise. How nice he was now, he was so kind. He seemed to be genuine, I think I...

"HERMIONE!" Oh god, have I been ignoring Ginny?

"Yes?" I asked innocently

"I said, where did you go after potions."

"Oh, well I went to hang out with Blaise. We went and sat at the Black lake. It was beautiful!"

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted. I looked confused

"What?" I asked

"You hung out with a Slytherin?!" I rolled my eyes

"Yes, I did. He isn't mean, he was never mean to me before anyway, and he asked if we could be friends, so I said yes. What is the problem?"

"He's a SLYTHERTIN!"

"I know Ron. But he isn't like all the others, he is nice! If you can't understand that, then that's your problem." I said, and I stormed out of the Great Hall. He followed me unfortunately. Can't he understand when I don't want to talk to him?

"Hermione. Hermione!" He called.

"Yes?" He grabbed my arm, holding it tight. It really hurt, and I think this was his intention. He was actually kind of scaring me.

"You will not see that boy, do you understand."

"Ron you're hurting me! Get off me!" I shouted, tears falling down my face

"Do you understand?!" He growled, I was getting really scared. When did he get so controlling? He was being so mean, not to mention pathetic.

"No, Ron. I don't understand. I can do what I like, without you controlling me!" It was the truth but he just got angrier. He lifted his hand, and slapped me! I collapsed on the floor, holding my cheek.

"You will do as I say!" He growled again. I was so scared. He wasn't the old Ron I fell in love with. I can't do this anymore, but I can't tell anyone.

"O-ok." I whimpered, sat there.

I didn't move for a while. I just sat there and cried. I don't know how long I sat there for, but I cried until I had no more tears left. It felt a bit better to know that I had let it all out, that I wouldn't break down in front of anybody. Then they would ask questions.

"Slythendor" I said, barely a whisper, and the portrait opened.

When I walked in, Malfoy was sat on the sofa. I didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone him, right now. I just walked past the sofa, about to walk up the stairs when he said:

"Where have you been?"

"None of your business." I remarked, I didn't want anyone to know, especially Malfoy.

"Well, let's start with this then. You have tear stained cheeks; red, puffy eyes; a purple cheeks and make-up down your face. So what's wrong?" By this he was standing in front of me

I knew I had to tell him, he wouldn't let me go unless I did, so I poured my heart out to him. It felt weird, like he actually cared. Did he? Or was he just making a joke about it?

"Well, I was at dinner, telling Ginny about what I did when I left potions, and Ron went off on one when I mentioned that I went to the black lake and hung out with Blaise." He stiffened at the mention of Blaise "I argued with him, but decided to walk off instead. He followed me and then grabbed my arm really tight, hurting it, and then started shouting at me, telling me to stay away from Blaise. I told him no, and he hit me. He hit me!" I was sobbing by this point.

Malfoy looked furious, like he was about to go kill Ron. It was sort of sweet, I guess. Who knew that Malfoy could care?

***Draco's POV***

She told me everything that happened, and I was furious. How dare he hit a woman! When she stopped, I looked at her and said "You need to tell someone"

She looked at me as if I had just gone mad. She said that if she told anyone, he would just be worse. I had to admit, even I wouldn't hit her, and she's a Mudblood... No Malfoy! You don't care about that now.

"Ok, I understand. You must be terrified of him. How about we have a game of Wizards chess?" I asked. Maybe I could take her mind off of things, help her forget. That's the least I could do.

"Ok, sure." She replied. I was glad

We played a few games, when she said that she wanted to go read. I told her it was fine, and sat in front of the fire. I will get revenge on that Weasel. He will pay for hitting a woman, and even worse, making Hermione cry!


	9. Complicated

***Draco's POV* **

I woke up in the morning; I barely got any sleep at all! I couldn't stop thinking about Granger and Blaise. I mean, there wasn't anything going on was there? At least nothing serious anyway. Suddenly, there was a crash! I rushed to where the sound came from. Granger's room. I burst the door open and saw her collapsed on a chair.

"Granger?" I asked. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "What happened?"

"M-My face. I forgot about it." I sighed, she looked broken. How could weasel do this to her? She looked like she wanted to cry.

"It will be ok. I'm sure." I reassured her.

"Thank you Malfoy" she said, with a smile

"It's ok." I said as I left the room. She looked terrible, as if she hadn't slept at all. I mean, I can understand why so maybe I should help her.

Shaking my head I went to go get ready. I kept trying to get the fact that Weasel had done this to her out of my mind. Hermione didn't deserve this. She deserved much better than the Weasel. But.. would I say that I'm better? Probably not. I'm just as worse.

I like her, I really like her. It felt weird say this as I had been told who to like by people my whole life. But...I, Draco Lucius Malfoy liked Hermione Jean Granger. I buried my head in my hands. What a mess.

***Hermione's POV***

Malfoy was acting weird. I mean, last night he seemed concerned about me, and now he actually came to check up on me. He was being nice! I was actually a bit freaked out. It felt like the everyone was backwards

"God! First Ron hits me, and now Malfoy is being kind. What is wrong with this world?"

Shaking all thoughts out of my mind, I quickly got ready, covered my face in make-up, and walked out my room. Malfoy wasn't in the common room, thank god. I got my foundation, powder and concealer, and covered my bruise in foundation. My face felt really heavy, but it was what I had to do, unless I wanted people to ask questions.

When I walked out of the Common room, Ron was leant on the wall, his eyes closed. I pretended not to see him; I didn't need any more drama, and walked the other way to the Great hall. Unfortunately, he opened his eyes and ran up to me.

"Hermione!" He shouted, I spun around and saw him. I sighed.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"I just came to see you. I thought we could walk into the Great Hall together."

"Sure." I said. I was dreading it, if I was honest, but I couldn't say no. He just wanted to act like nothing had happened. How could I do that?

We walked to the Great Hall, I was avoiding his hand, but he didn't seem to notice, so that was good. When we walked in, I saw Ginny wave to us. Quickly running towards her, I whispered in her ear:

"I need to talk to you. 8:00, my common room." She just nodded, completely understanding.

During breakfast, we all spoke about random stuff. Harry, Ron and Ginny were in a conversation so I looked round the great hall, instantly scanning the Slytherin Table. I caught Blaise's eye and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Who were you smiling at?" He questioned. God, not this again, I was a bit scared though.

"What? No-one"

"Yes, you were" He looked behind himself and saw Blaise. "I told you not to have anything to do with him!"

"I know! But he's my friend!"

"And?! I'm your BOYFRIEND!" He said it as if that meant he could control me. He can't control me. I am my own person, and if I want to talk to him, then I will. Ron made me get so angry!

"Ron! I can look after myself. You don't have to control me!" I retorted. I really wasn't in the mood. Instead of waiting for him to reply, I stormed out of the great hall, and headed to class.

***Draco's POV***

I saw Hermione have an argument with the Weasel and storm out. Does he really have to keep doing this to her. He doesn't know what he has put her through. Making me look after her - not that I'm complaining. I wonder what he did this time. As I was thinking about this, I guess I zoned out a bit.

"Draco?" I heard Blaise say. I should really stop zoning out.

"Yes?" I replied, maybe a bit too politely as he stuttered

"Err, I was just wondering, do you talk to Granger?"

"Sometimes, I guess. Why?"

"Well, would you be able to send out a good word out for me? I kinda like her" He said sheepishly. But there was something about it that I didn't believe. Sighing I said:

"Of course mate." He smiled, and turned back to talk to Theo.

What am I going to do? Blaise likes Hermione. He likes the girl that I am in love with. Yes, I'm not going to deny it, because I am. I am in love with Hermione Granger. The one person I have no chance of getting. I have to help him, he's my best mate.

Groaning, I got up and walked out of the Great hall, wanting to clear my head before I went to class. If I was near Blaise for any longer, I think I would have lost it. When I was on my way to class, I heard someone crying, and it sounded familiar.

I looked round and saw the bushy brown hair of the girl I love. Hermione Granger.


	10. Finding Out

***Draco's POV***

When I saw Hermione crying, I felt horrible. I hated to see her cry. She used to always cry when I picked on her, and I never wanted her to cry again. I bet it was Weasel. But was it? It could be anyone! It could even be me. Who was it?

I had so many questions, but of course, I couldn't answer any of them. I didn't know whether to see what was wrong or not, until I realised, it is the perfect way to show her that I've changed and that I care about her. So I turned the corner and stood next to her crying form.

"Hermione?" I asked "Are you ok?" she looked up, with make-up down her face and red, puffy eyes.

"I-I'm fine" She lied. Mentally kicking myself I thought, of course she wouldn't tell me. I had been horrible to her since forever.

"Well... why are you crying? Was it the weasel?" I asked she looked up at me, straight into my eyes and sighed. She looked so innocent, I felt like crying myself! When she sighed, it made me feel so angry with the world. What was happening to me?

"Yes, it was Ronald." I instantly hated the jerk. Not that I didn't hate him before, but I hated him more.

"What did he do Hermione? Did he hurt you again?" She shook her head

"No, he didn't hurt me, he was just being a jerk." I nodded, the same thoughts I had in my head.

"Ok. Well, we have class in a minute, so shall we get you cleaned up?"

"Yeah, I think I should." She said, while laughing slightly "Scourgify" and she was instantly clean.

I held out my hand for her, and helped her up. I would like to think she appreciated this, but who knows?

"Thank you Malfoy" She said, in a small voice. I instantly found her adorable. Why have I never found her like this before?

"It's ok." I said after thinking a lot.

By the time we were finished talking, Professor Slughorn came to the door and unlocked it. Shortly after it, the rest of the class turned up. I could see the Weasel giving me daggers out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care, He wasn't going to bother me. At all.

***Hermione's POV***

I walked out of the front hall and made my way to potions. I didn't know why I was going so early, but I could feel the tears threatening to make their way down my face, and I knew if Ginny saw it, she would ask questions. I just couldn't take it right now. I knew that I had to do something about Ron, but I didn't have the heart to do it right now. What would he do when I told him? Would he hurt me again?

I shook my head, being very confused at the moment. When I got to potions, I slumped down on a wall and started to cry. It was only silent tears to start with, but I knew more were going to come. Before I knew it, I was full on sobbing. I tried to stop, but I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

When I almost completely lost it, I heard someone speak.

"Hermione?" The voice asked "Are you ok?" I looked up and saw that it was Malfoy. I knew that lying to him was no good, but I tried anyway.

"I-I'm fine" I lied. From the look in his eyes, I knew he didn't believe me.

"Well... why are you crying? Was it the weasel?" He asked. I looked up at him, right into his eyes and knew that he wouldn't leave it. I sighed

"Yes, it was Ronald." I said. He suddenly turned as hard a stone. What was wrong with him?

"What did he do Hermione? Did he hurt you again?" He asked. He actually had worry on his face. It seemed strange that the person who I had loathed for 7 years of my life, could be more caring then the person I had loved for 7 years.

"No, he didn't hurt me; he was just being a jerk." He nodded at me, like he had the same thoughts, like he understood.

"Ok. Well, we have class in a minute, so shall we get you cleaned up?"

"Yeah, I think I should." I said, while laughing slightly I needed someone to cheer me up "Scourgify" and I was instantly clean.

Once I was clean, Draco held out his hand and helped me up. I thanked him in a small voice, I don't know why, I just felt a bit self conscious around him. When I said it, he looked as if he was in deep thought. He managed to say "its ok" though.

By the time our chat was over, Professor Slughorn had turned up. He was unlocking the door, didn't even notice us. A little after that the rest of the class turned up. I could see Ron, but I didn't look at his face. If he could hurt me because of Blaise, what would he do when I am with Draco?

***Ginny's POV***

I knew something was wrong. At breakfast, Hermione was all over the place and Ronald was being a jerk. Hermione looked like she was going to cry. When Ronald started shouting, even I got scared. He had no right to be like this. Hermione isn't a piece in his chess game, she's a person, his girlfriend.

Hermione excused herself from Breakfast, saying she wanted to get to lesson. I decided to follow her, see if she was ok. I walked out of the great hall about 5 minutes after, heading to Potions. I could hear her crying, but before I could say anything Malfoy turned up. I mean MALFOY of all people.

"Hermione?" He asked "Are you ok?" He actually seemed concerned. And since when did they become on a first name basis?

"I-I'm fine" She lied. Even I could tell she was lying and I wasn't looking at her! I think she needs to practise at lying.

"Well... why are you crying? Was it the weasel?" He asked. How does he know? Has something happened before?

"Yes, it was Ronald." How dare Ron make her cry! Hermione has to talk to Malfoy to feel better. This is so weird!

"What did he do Hermione? Did he hurt you again?" Again?! He's hurt her? He is going to be so dead when I get hold of him!

"No, he didn't hurt me, he was just being a jerk."

"Ok. Well, we have class in a minute, so shall we get you cleaned up?" Why was Malfoy such a gentleman all of a sudden? He actually sounded as if he cared.

"Yeah, I think I should." She said, while laughing slightly "Scourgify"

There was some shuffling of feet, probably Hermione standing up, and then I snuck from my hiding place, ready to come line up with the rest of the class.

I had no idea what has happened with Hermione and Ronald, but I do need to talk to her. If he has hurt her, I need to know.


	11. Breaking Up

***Ginny's POV***

When we got let into potions, I was careful to sit on a table near Hermione. I know that Theo wouldn't mind, because he is best mates with Blaise, so it wasn't too hard. I know what you are thinking, you're the chosen one's girlfriend, why are you on a first name basis with Death eaters?

Well, to start with, Only Malfoy is a death eater and I'm not on a first name basis with him, and second, they are actually quite nice once you get to know them. I have hung out with Theo a couple of times.

When we sat down, I gave a small smile to Hermione, who sent one back. She looked genuinely happy when she was in potions; it was a good thing that she was paired with Blaise.

"You need to brew the Liquid Luck potion. You will have the rest of the lesson." That was all I heard from professor Slughorn, I must have been sat thinking for longer than I thought.

Theo stood up and went to go get all the ingredients. That was a plus, I didn't have to move!

"Ok, can you start crushing the slugs please Ginny?" I heard and I snapped into Potions mode. I wouldn't say that I'm very good, but I'm not bad.

We finished a short while after Hermione, and it was pretty good. We got and EE! We got to go as soon as we had finished the potion, and I knew that Hermione was cleaning up still, so I finished cleaning mega quick so I could catch her.

She had just finished when I had and I dragged her out of the classroom, into a corner. This was my chance to talk to her, see what has happened. It must be something bad. I have to help her!

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." I said seriously. It was a serious matter.

"Yes Ginny?" She said. I could tell she was a bit annoyed but oh well.

"I overheard you talking with Malfoy before potions, and I need you to tell me the truth, did Ron really hurt you?" She suddenly looked like she was going to cry. I knew it was correct. I didn't even need an answer. I pulled her into a big hug, soothing her, while letting her cry everything out.

"It'll be ok, we will sort it out." I said reassuringly. She shook her head

"We can't tell anyone, he will hurt me..." She said. She was terrified. I couldn't think of what to do. So I just shook my head.

"You need to break up with him. Will it help if I stay nearby?" She looked in my eyes, and sighed.

"I know I need to. So if I have to, make sure you are nearby. I don't want to get hurt again." She said. I nodded, and let her go do whatever she wanted, knowing she needed to think things through.

***Hermione's POV***

After the little chat with Ginny, I started to feel a bit better, knowing that I had gotten it off my chest. She was always there for me when I needed her most, and she can always make me feel better. Maybe that's what I needed. A bit of girl advice.

She seemed so understanding, but at the same point, she looked like she was going to kill her brother. I know he hurt me, and I know that Ginny is right, but still, he didn't deserve that.

I decided to go to the Library, read a book and think about things. I chose to read Hogwarts: A History, one of my personal favourites, and sat in my usual chair. While I was reading, I got a lot of thinking done. I was going to break up with Ron today, sooner the better.

I got up, put my book away and left the Library. I knew where Ginny would be, In the Gryffindor common room. I went straight there. As I was Head girl, I knew the password.

"Godric" I said, and the portrait opened.

As I walked in, Ginny flung herself at me, pulling me into a tight hug. I whispered in her ear:

"Now." She understood straight away. Knew what I had to do. I was really scared, but I had to do it. If I break up with him, then maybe I can finally

"Go to your common room floor with him, I will follow and hide near him" She replied. I nodded and headed to the boys dormitory. I was shaking so much that I felt like I was going to faint. I had to stand still for a couple of minutes to calm myself down. '_I can do this'_ I kept saying in my head until I believed it and got to his dorm.

"Ron" I called. He appeared instantly

"Yes Hermione?" He asked

"I was just wondering if you would like to come for a walk, we need to talk." I said

"Sure! Let me just get my wand." He said as he grabbed it. We walked down the stairs together, and then walked to my common room. I saw Ginny give me a thumbs up out of the corner of my eye. Taking a deep breath, calming myself down, I started:

"Ron, I-I think that..."

"What Hermione?" He said, he looked so sweet. This is the first time since I started hanging out with Blaise that he didn't look scary.

"I-I think that we should break up." I said, wearily He suddenly got very red, and his eyes went black with anger. I was very scared.

"Why?!" He asked "what have I done?" I just shook my head

"You are always controlling me, and you hit me!" I had tears streaming down my face by now "You hit me!" He just looked angry, I took a step back. I need Ginny to help me. Now!

"Seriously?! I was just protecting you! As for the hit, you deserved it. You needed teaching a lesson!" He said as he took a step towards me. I kept trying to take a step away, but he would keep stepping towards me until I hit the wall.

What he said actually came as quite a shock. I expected him to make an excuse, not say I deserved it. He looked as if he was going to hit me again.

"You Bitch! How dare you break up with me! You are NOTHING without me!" He said, I was shaking by this point, scared of what he was going to do next. I didn't have to wait long, as he raised his hand to it me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the contact from his hand to my face, but it never came. First there was a word. Just one word.

"Stupefy!"


	12. Pouring Out Feelings

***Draco's POV***

I was sat in the common room when I heard someone shouting. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could tell that it was Hermione and the weasel. God, can he not have a civilised conversation? I decided that I needed to go check what was happening, incase Hermione got hurt.

When I stepped out of the portrait hole, I saw them. They weren't that far away, so I had to creep to a dark corner so they couldn't see me. I listened hard, catching everything they were saying. By what it sounded like, Hermione was confronting Ron. Thank god! He deserved everything she was saying to him.

"You are always controlling me, and you hit me!" I had heard Hermione say. "You hit me!" I saw her take a step back. The weasel took a step towards her. This kept happening till Hermione was against the wall, cowering away from Ron. The weasel was getting very angry, he looked like he wanted to hit her, so I made sure I was ready in case he did. She was shaking a lot, but tried to act strong in front of him. I admired her for this.

"Seriously?! I was just protecting you! As for the hit, you deserved it. You needed teaching a lesson!" He said. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. I don't understand what has got into his head to make him believe that she deserved it! She has never done anything to him, she just tried to live her life, not get controlled by him! He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve her at all!

Hermione looked awful. If anyone came down this corridor right now they would know she was scared. Her body was shaking un-controllably due to the racking sobs that were escaping from her lips. He Face was covered in tears, constantly streaming down her face.

"You Bitch! How dare you break up with me! You are NOTHING without me!" As if he thinks so highly of himself. It should be the other way round. Hermione is perfect; He will be nothing without her!

I saw that he was going to hit her. I could tell. He raised his hand read. I went into a state of shock for a second before realising what I had to do. I had to stop him from hitting her.

"Stupefy!" I shouted, with the wand pointed at the weasel. He got sent back to the wall and I instantly relaxed. Hermione was safe. She wasn't going to be hurt!

I saw that the Weaslette had stepped from the shadows, and decided that it would be fine if I left. Hermione would be safe. She wouldn't know that I saved her, but maybe its better this way. Shaking my head I got up and walked into the common room. I started to think of everything that had happened in the past few days. Everything that could happen because of it. Now that Hermione is single, Blaise might make a move on her. This made me feel a bit sad and down, so I decided to think about how I saved Hermione from that idiot weasel.

***Hermione's POV***

When I heard the 'stupefy' I looked around for who it came from. I had no idea, but I was glad they did. He was so scary, I felt like I was being petrified all over again! I'm glad that I broke up with him, maybe he won't bother me as much now. The only thing is that I have no idea what to do. Shoul I be his friend? Or should I not be his friend? God, I have a lot of decisions to make.

"Hermione!" I heard, I saw Ginny walking towards me, I was so glad she came.

"Thank you Ginny" I said

"For what?" she asked puzzled

"what do you mean? You stopped Ron..."

"No I didn't..." She said.

"What?" I asked "Then who did?"

She shook her head "I don't know."

I just nodded, not knowing what else to say. I started to walk back to my common room, needing a lay down, thinking about everything that had just happened. I walked through the portrait hole, and saw Malfoy quickly move. What was he up to?

***Draco's POV***

I was listening to what was going on through the portrait hole; I was so relieved that I stopped him in time. If I hadn't been there, and the weaslette hadn't stopped in time, anything could have happened to her. I don't know what I would have done if he hurt her. She is one of the only things that I am staying in this dump for. I know she doesn't feel the same way, but I love her. I really do. I don't even think she notices me to be honest.

By the time I had finished my thoughts on everything, I saw that Hermione was about to come into the common room, so I moved quickly to sit on the couch. I don't want her to see me, she might think that I saved her, and I don't want her to know. If she knows, she'll be different around me, and I don't want that, I want her to be the Hermione I know, the Hermione I fell in love with.

Thankfully, she didn't notice, she just walked up to her room. I felt bad, I guessed how she must be feeling, and I hate the fact that she is feeling like this, but I can't let her know that I stunned him, I just can't. For now, I just have to keep my distance, make sure she doesn't realise I did it.

I got out my notebook, and started writing. I had taken to writing songs recently, it was the perfect way to get things off my chest, and I always felt better when things had a tune. I started:

_I look at you, but you don't notice_

_When will you look at me, the way I look at you?_

_You don't know how I feel,_

_You're just walking around, without a clue._

That's all I had so far, but with all the feelings I had, I just had to make some phrases and words out of them, and then I could finish it. This is the perfect thing to do.


	13. Chances

***Hermione's POV* **

When I walked into my room, I just collapsed onto my bed and started to cry. I had a feeling that Ron was going to go mad, but I had hoped that he wouldn't. I knew that he would go to hit me, that's why I got Ginny to come keep an eye on me, but now some mystery person saved me. I can't even say thank you. All these thoughts kept swimming around my head, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Ron. The tears were rolling down my cheeks at an alarming rate, I just couldn't stop them. I had so many questions:

Who was the mystery hero?

Why was Draco being weird?

What was he up to?

I was really confused. I felt like I didn't know anything anymore. Everything was just swirling round my head and I couldn't make sense of any of it. Suddenly, a voice started to drift into my room. Someone was singing, and it sounded like Draco! I didn't know that he could sing. I decided to go listen to him. I crept to outside his door, and heard this:

_I look at you, but you don't notice_

_When will you look at me, the way I look at you?_

_You don't know how I feel,_

_You're just walking around, without a thought._

It was so full of emotion; it actually made me want to cry. Why was he like this? Who knew that he could write songs like this? This just made me even more confused. Creeping back into my room, I fell asleep thinking about everything that had gone on.

When I woke up in the morning, I decided to have a shower. When I got into the shower, the heat instantly made my muscles clear of all tension. The shower just made all of my worries and thoughts go away. During the shower I decided that I would make Ron realise what he was missing. That I'm not nothing without him, He is nothing without me.

I got out of the shower and put some make up on. I hadn't worn make up since the Yule ball, and that was the first time he noticed me, so maybe this is the thing that will make him jealous. He will regret the way he treated me.

I stepped out of my bedroom, and saw Draco. He had his back to me, so I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Draco" I said. Wait, did I just call him his first name?

He looked just as shocked as I did, but maybe for more than that. "Did you just call me Draco?" He asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. He seemed amused at this and then said:

"Shall we go to breakfast?" I nodded again.

We walked down to the great hall in a comfortable silence. I didn't feel like I could go sit at the Gryffindor table, so before I walked in, I scanned the room for Luna. She was sat at the Ravenclaw table, thankfully.

Walking over to her I said "Hey Luna"

She turned around and said in her Dreamy voice "Oh, Hello Hermione. Why aren't you sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

I shuddered, just thinking about it, but said "Ron and I broke up, it's a bit awkward"

She just nodded and moved over so that I could sit down. I didn't feel like eating much, so I just picked at an apple. When it was time to go to lesson, I said goodbye to Luna and walked to Potions.

***Draco's POV***

When I woke up this morning, I got dressed as quickly as I could. I wanted to be there to wait for Hermione. She was bound to be upset, so I wanted to walk with her.

I kept thinking about her when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, and someone say

"Draco"

I turned around to see Hermione stood there. She wasn't a mess, she wasn't upset. She looked beautiful. She was even wearing make-up. I was stood staring so I had to think of a cover up, when it hit me.

"Did you just call me Draco?"

She just nodded; I had the urge to laugh. She hadn't noticed.

"Do you want to walk to breakfast?" I asked, and again; she nodded.

We walked to the great hall in silence, but it was comfortable. I was just thinking about her the whole time. I walked straight into the great hall and realised that she had hesitated for a second. I was gong to go back, but then she walked in, and sat at the Ravenclaw table.

I walked over to Blaise and sat down.

"Hey" He said, he seemed happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Well... Hermione broke up with the Weasel. Do you think I have a chance?"

I just nodded. I know if I said anything, it would feel horrible. I would probably start crying. So I stood up and walked to Potions. This was going to be a long day.


	14. Getting Revenge

***Draco's POV***

As I got to Potions, I noticed that someone else was there. I knew that I was very early, so I didn't expect anyone to be here. I walked closer, just,to see who it was, and saw Hermione sat on the wall, sniffling.

I walked closer to her and sat next to her.

"Hermione" I said. She looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"Yes?" She asked. She had such a timid voice. She was so cute.

"I just wondered whether you were ok." I said, trying to be cautious.

She started to nod her head, but decided against it and shook it.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well." She sighed "It's just, I broke up with Ron and he went to hit me, but someone stopped him, and I don't know who it was."

I nodded, looking down at my feet. I had to tell her it was me.

"Her-" I started to say, but I heard someone walking towards us, so I stood up ready for class.

After that, I had so many thoughts in my head. I was ready for potions, but I wasn't. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing something to the Weasel after how he had hurt Hermione, and I was his partner. How bad is this?

We walked in and sat at our desks. I got out my cauldron and my potions book. Slughorn set us our task and I started, throwing occasional glares in the Weasels direction.

I like to think that I was pretty good at potions, but when I was planning things, I was so bad. What was I planning? Well, let's say it involved the weasel.

I had almost finished with my potion, and was about to take it to Slughorn when there was a massive BANG! I knew what t was. I turned around and burst into fits of laughter. Weasley's cauldron had blown up in his face and given him pus-filled boils all over!

The whole class was laughing at him, and Hermione looked at me, grinning slyly. She knew it was me. Who cares though? He deserved it.

Slughorn got hum to tidy everything up and start again, and I took my potion to him. I got an O, but I wasn't happy. I felt empty somehow. What was it? Anyway, I got to go after that. I waited outside the classroom, I knew Hermione wouldn't be far behind me, and I was right.

She opened the door and saw me. She walked over and smiled saying:

"I know it was you, it was really funny" I grinned

"Well, he deserved it." She nodded

"Do you want to carry on our conversation from earlier?" I Asked. She just nodded again.

"Well, before we were cut off, I was going to say that...well...IWasTheOneWhoStoppedWeasley."

I couldn't say it any slower; I just had to get it all out. I knew that she would laugh at me, tease me, or maybe have a go at me, but didn't care. Funnily enough, she didn't do any of those things

"Thank you." Two words and I loved it. She said them with a genuine smile on her face, and I couldn't ask for anything better.

We walked through the hallways, eventually ending up at our common room.

"Slythendor" We both said, and the portrait opened.

We walked in, sat on the couch and did nothing.

"Do you want to play exploding snap?" She asked. I thought she would be the last person to ask that.

"Sure" I said. It was great. I now knew why I felt empty. I loved her, and I had to have her.

***Hermione's POV***

I sat outside of Potions and started to cry a little bit. I felt so alone, and having to say it all again to Luna, missing parts out, I felt really sad.

"Hermione" I heard and I looked up, seeing Draco looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked. He just looked at me cutely. Wait did I call him cute?!

"I just wondered whether you were ok." He said, he seemed a bit cautious.

I thought about it and started to nod my head, but then shook it. I couldn't lie.

"What happened?" He asked

"Well." I sighed "It's just, I broke up with Ron and he went to hit me, but someone stopped him, and I don't know who it was."

He nodded, looking down at his feet, what did he know?

"Her-" He started to say but someone was walking towards us so he stood up.

I waited to go in for potions, thinking of the conversation I just had with Draco. It was weird. It was like he was hiding something.

When we got in, I started to get my equipment out, and waited for what potion to brew. Slughorn told us and I started straight away. Even though I tried my hardest, I couldn't concentrate. It was so weird. Why would he hide something?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that when I heard a massive BANG I dropped my beetles.

When I looked up, I saw Draco smirking, so I looked around and saw Ron with pus-filled boils on his face! I grinned at Draco slyly. Hopefully he would understand.

I started to finish my potion as soon as I could; I wanted to get out of here. I walked up and gave it to Slughorn and I got an O!

Walking out of the room, I saw Draco. I walked over to him and said:

"I know it was you, it was really funny"

"Well, he deserved it." He said, I nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to carry on our conversation from earlier?" He asked again. I just nodded again.

"Well, before we were cut off, I was going to say that...well...IWasTheOneWhoStoppedWeasley."

He said it really quick and I could only just tell what he was saying. I thought it was sweet. I had a lot to thank him for.

"Thank you." Just two words and he looked so happy. I felt better as well. I smiled a genuine one.

We walked through the hallways, eventually ending up at our common room.

"Slythendor" We both said, and the portrait opened.

We walked in, sat on the couch and did nothing.

"Do you want to play exploding snap?" I asked. I know, something I wouldn't normally do but still, I wasn't the know-it-all bookworm anymore.

"Sure" He said. I was glad, I wanted to do something fun.

We played a few games, he won most of them, and then I decided to go get ready for dinner. I had a really great time. I had this feeling inside me. I don't know what it was, but I will find out.


	15. Jealous Fool

***Hermione's POV***

I was in my room, getting changed for dinner, when I heard something. It sounded like singing. I decided to go and listen.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile.  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by._

And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me.

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you,  
She's never gonna love you like I want to.  
And you just see right through me.  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through.  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do.

And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, we're invisible.  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize.

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you.  
Baby, let me love you,  
Let me want you.  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile.

By the end of it, I was in tears. It was beautiful. I wondered who it was Draco liked, I mean, she must be important.

I quietly crept back to my room and started to get ready again. By the time I was finished dinner was about to start so I ran all the way to the great hall. When I got there, I saw Ginny, sat as far away from Ron as possible. I smiled at this, I could go sit with her.

I walked over to her and said:

"Hey Gin!" She smiled

"Hey Mione, how are you feeling?" I just shrugged, I didn't really know.

"I feel better, me and Draco played a few games of exploding snap and that took my mind off it." She looked shocked

"Wait, Malfoy?!" I nodded. "The same Malfoy that WE HATE?!" I nodded again

"Look Gin, he isn't as bad as he used to be. It's fine." She just looked at me.

"How about you come and have a proper conversation with him after dinner?" She nodded, that was a shock.

"If you say he's alright, then he must be." I smiled.

We started to eat,, occasionally stopping to talk about small things, but otherwise it was silent. When it was time to go back, I told her to follow me. When we got about a corridor below I said:

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes. No-one can know where it is." Sh did as I asked and I guided her to where it was.

"Slythendor" The portrait swung open and I led her inside. "you can open your eyes now."

When she opened her eyes she gasped and smiled widely. She looked around everything, commenting on it all.

She walked towards the stairs and I said:

"Right" She ran up the right stairs and opened the door to my room. Collapsing on my bed she said

"I love it! Why can't I stay here?" I chuckled.

"Well, for one, you're not head girl."

"I know, I know." I smiled, knowing that she was jealous.

"So, have you told anyone about Ron?" I asked

"I told Harry, he went pretty mental, but I thought you would like to tell everyone else"

I nodded, maybe that was the best thing to do. I mean, it will be horrible to go through, but people need to know. He almost hit me... again!

I don't know how long we sat there in silence until I heard the portrait door open and Draco come in. I looked up and smiled at him, watching him go up to his room.

"Gin, it's getting quite late, would you mind if I asked you to leave. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Of course." She said. Standing up, she gave me a hug and then left.

I went up the stairs and knocked on Draco's door. He didn't say anything so I just went in.

"Draco." I said. He sat up and looked at me.

"What?" He said

"Are you ok?" He just nodded, I knew what that meant.

"Ok, I'll just leave you alone." He nodded again.

I walked out of his room and walked towards mine. Sighing I walked in and started to read. I wonder what was wrong with Draco...

***Draco's POV***

I was sat at dinner looking for Hermione; I had got sick of waiting for her. Blaise was no-where to be found and I didn't really want to talk to Theo. He always found a way to annoy me.

When I saw Hermione walk in, I felt happier. She just seemed to make me feel warm inside. She was perfect. I didn't really eat much, just picked at my food. Blaise hadn't come in, so I guessed he wasn't coming. I decided to go have a walk around the grounds, there was no point staying in the great hall.

When I was walking near the door, I saw Blaise walk in. What had he been doing? I walked towards him and saw that he had a bunch of flowers. I caught up to him and said:

"Blaise. Why have you got flowers?"

He looked at me startled for a second but then replied

"They're for Hermione. I think I really like her, so I found out what her favourite flowers were. I just don't know when to give her them."

I didn't think I could stand it if he did it in front of everyone. I mean, I wasn't really thrilled he was doing it at all, but I couldn't stop him.

"How about after Potions? You could take her to the black lake or something."

He nodded. Good, at least I didn't have to witness this. He walked off and I noticed that it was late so I started to walk to the common room.

I felt like I had lost. Of course Hermione would choose Blaise. He was going to give her flowers for god's sake. I just couldn't bear to get rid of that bit of hope in the back of my mind.

When I got to the common room I said the password and walked in. Hermione was there with the weaslette. I just walked straight past them and up to my room. I wasn't in the mood. Once I got into my room, I collapsed onto the bed.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I ignored it.

"Draco." A voice said, not just any voice though, Hermione's voice. I sat up/

"What?" I said

"Are you ok?" I nodded. I couldn't trust my voice.

"Ok, I'll just leave you alone." I nodded again.

I felt bad. I was being ignorant to Hermione because I was too scared to tell her I like her. I was a jealous fool, who couldn't accept his feelings.

Shaking my head I went to sleep. I could think tomorrow.


	16. In Love

***Hermione's POV***

I woke up the next morning and realised that I was running late. Breakfast was almost over!

I jumped out of my bed and threw my clothes on, No time to make myself look nice. I ran out of my room and all the way to Potions, I was 1 minute early, thank god. I waited for everyone to turn up, and then went to talk to Harry, who fortunately wasn't with Ron.

"Hey" I said, I hadn't spoke to him for a while

"Hey" he said back.

"I feel like we haven't spoken in ages! And then all this with Ron happened and.." I gushed out.

"Woah Hermione! Calm down!" I nodded while he just chuckled.

Shaking my head I walked into potions and took my seat next to Blais.

"Hey" I said brightly

"Hey" He said back, just as cheerful.

At that moment, Snape walked in and set us our assignment. I quickly got to work, ignoring everyone else. The lesson went by in a breeze, I finished with half an hour to spare. I started to walk up to Snape.

"Professor, I've finished." He nodded and looked at my potion.

"Perfect!" I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, he nodded and went back to work. I started to pack all my things away, Blaise said something to me.

"Wait for me a min, I want to show you something." I nodded; I wondered what he wanted me for.

I waited for a few minutes and he was finally ready. We walked out together, and I couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was staring at me.

***Blaise's POV***

I walked out of the classroom with Hermione and started to walk towards the entrance hall.

"Close your eyes." I said to Hermione. I wanted it to be a surprise.

She closed her eyes and I pulled her towards the black lake. I summoned the flowers that I had in my room and held them in my hands.

"Open them" She opened her eyes and gasped. God knows what she was thinking. I just held out the flowers and said:

"What do you think?"

***Hermione's POV***

"Open them" Blaise said. I didn't know what I was expecting, but I definitely wasn't this. I was perfect. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. There were fairy lights all around the black lake, with a picnic blanket was layed on the sand. There were also my favourite flowers, white roses, all around.

He held out his hand, also full of flowers, saying:

"What do you think?"

I didn't answer straight away, I just thought. Did I like him? Why did he do this? Does he like me? In the end I just pulled him into a massive hug and said, through tears

"I love it!"

We spent the rest of our time before we had to go to lesson talking and joking around. It was really fun, especially when a butterfly flew onto my nose because of all the flowers. Unfortunately, itt was time to go to lesson, I never thought I would say that...

"We need to go." I said softly. He sighed

"I wish we didn't have to." I nodded, so did I

"Well, we do. Come on" I said while I pulled him up off the floor.

"Wait!" I heard him say. I looked him in the eye and saw him debating with himself. What was it?

"Hermione... Will you be my girlfriend"

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt happy, but I also felt like it was wrong, like it wasn't supposed to be. Pushing that feeling aside, I screamed and said yes.

***Draco's POV* **

Potions had finished and I was waiting for the next lesson, Ancient Runes. It wasn't the most boring class, but I still groaned at the thought of it.

I hadn't seen Blaise or Hermione since they left potions, so I had no idea what they were doing. I hoped that he hadn't asked her out. I had been putting it off for a while now, but I know now. I can't let Blaise be with Hermione. I wouldn't be able to bear it. Why?

I am in love with Hermione Granger...


	17. The New Hermione

***Draco's POV***

After realising how I felt, I decided to skip Ancient Runes. I just wanted to go tom my dorm and sleep. On my way, I saw Blaise with Hermione. They both looked very happy. What was going on?

"Blaise!" I shouted. He looked up and saw me. He walked towards me and said

"I'm kinda busy right now." I just shook my head.

"Ok, I'll speak later." I said as I walked into the common room. I walked straight into my room, crying into my bed. Actually crying. I have no idea what is wrong with me. I never thought that I would EVER feel like this.

I felt like someone had just punched me in my gut and then told me that I was nothing. I felt horrible.

***Hermione's POV***

My time with Blaise was great. We walked to the black lake, and my favourite flowers were there. I felt so special! Ron had never made me feel like this, even when he tried. Blaise is funny, kind, sweet and really cute, so when he asked me t be his girlfriend of course I said yes. I don't know how long we were stood outside my common room for, but it felt great. It felt like nothing else mattered, apart from us.

After a long time, Blaise and I finally split away and I walked into the common room. I swear Draco went in here, but I couldn't see him. I went up the stairs to see him crying on his bed. I didn't want to intrude, so I walked away, thinking about what could have got him so upset.

I went into my room and decided to put something pretty and girly on. I never used to dress like this, but I was in a good mood, and I felt different since I spoke with Blaise. Good different. I rooted through my wardrobe, only finding the 'old' Hermione, until I came across a gorgeous top. It would go great with jeans. I even decided to put some make-up on. I was changing, but I liked it. In the end, this is what I looked like.

I walked out of my room and straight to the great hall. I decided that I wanted to sit with Blaise, show him my new look. As I walked in, I saw people stare at me, muttering between themselves. I smiled, I kind of liked it. I couldn't lie.

I saw Blaise at the end of the Slytherin Table. He hadn't seen me yet, So I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey" I said. He looked at me gobsmacked. I bet he never thought I could look like this. After what seemed like an eternity, he replied

"H-Hey" He said, with a massive smile.

"I thought I would sit with you" I said, he looked so cute when he stared.

"Great" He said

I sat down, ignoring all the stares and some glares from the Slytherin's and started to talk to Blaise. It seemed like we had been talking forever when Draco came and sat next to us.

"Who's this Blaise?" He asked. I smirked a bit, as if he didn't recognise me!

"Oh, this is.." But before he could finish, I started laughing. I couldn't help it!

"Don't you recognise me?" I said innocently.

Realisation suddenly dawned on his face. Blaise and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter again. Draco looked like he wanted to murder us, everyone knew he didn't like being laughed at.

"Don't. Laugh. At. Me." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. I have to admit, I got a bit scared.

"Ok." We said.

The rest of dinner seemed to go fine. Draco looked a bit sad, but after I caught him crying, I can completely understand. I guess I should talk to him when I get back in the common room.

As soon as dinner ended, I made my way to the common room and got into my pyjamas. It felt more relaxing, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but also made me feel like a piece of me was missing. I didn't dwell on it though. I got out a good book, tucked my feet up and started to read. Before I knew it, I was asleep. It had been an exhausting day, I could always talk to Draco tomorrow...


	18. the morning after

***Hermione's POV***

When I woke up the next morning, I saw that I was in my bed. Hadn't I fallen asleep on the couch? Oh well, I must have needed the sleep. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. When I got out, I realised that me and Blaise were together and what had happened yesterday. I smiled at myself, thinking about the 'new' me.

I looked through my wardrobe for something to wear, deciding that I was going to keep it up. I liked the new me, it showed my new personality. Just as I was about to give up, I saw something. It was perfect. It was a lovely pastel pink dress! Once I had finished with my outfit, make-up and hair, I looked like this!

I walked down the stairs to the common room and saw Draco. He looked a bit down so I decided to cheer him up. I ran up to him and jumped onto his back, bursting into laughter. He stumbled slightly and then looked at what was on his back. When he saw me, his face went into shock. He put me down on the sofa, and walked to the chair.

We sat in silence for a while, until I saw what the time was, and stood up.

"It's time to go to breakfast" I said

He looked up and nodded his head. He stood up and walked towards the door, I followed closely. Walking down the stairs was quite tiring in these heels. The things I do to feel good about myself! When I got to the great hall, I saw Blaise sitting at the Slytherin table, so I decided to go sit with him. As I was getting closer, he looked up and stared at me. I started blushing like crazy, and hid my face in my hair. He chuckled slightly.

"Don't hide when you blush, it's quite cute!" He said. I just blushed even more.

He pulled me down into the seat next to me, making sure we were as close as we could be. I felt like everyone was staring at me, but I didn't want to look up in case they were. We started talking about anything and everything, but it couldn't last for long could it?

My least favourite person at the moment came over to the table. Ron. Why did he have to come over? He looked like he was going to kill someone, I was kinda scared! When he got over to us, he just stood with his mouth moving, but no words came out.

"Yes?" Blaise asked. He was being really polite.

"W-well, I just wanted to t-talk to Hermione." He stuttered. It was really funny.

"Whatever you have to say to me, can be said to Blaise as well." I said confidently. I don't know where it came from; it must be my new look, making me feel more confident.

"OK... I just... I'm sorry!" He blurted out after some time. I didn't know what to say, did I want to forgive him? I thought about it for a while, he was horrible to me, but he was also one of my best friends. What should I do?

"Well... Apology... not accepted!" I said, it was a hard decision, but I couldn't let him treat me like that again. By the look on his face, he thought I was going to accept it, and go back to how it used to be. I could also tell he was about to start arguing as well.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT ACCEPT MY APOLOGY? I DIDN'T HAVE TO APOLOGISE, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, BUT I DID! YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NEXT TIME I WON'T EVEN BOTHER. NOW YOU WILL FORGIVE ME!" he growled. I was actually quite scared, but Blaise got up, so I knew t would be fine.

"You EVER talk to Hermione like that again and I will kill you! I don't have to wait, I could do it right now, but I don't think she would appreciate it." He said. I was amazed at how calm he was being.

"Thank you" I said in a small voice. I didn't realise until after I said it, but I sounded like a mouse!

He nodded and started to walk with me out of the great hall, until Ron grabbed hold of his dress robes and pulled him down. In one swift movement, Blaise was on his feet and punching Ron in the gut. Even though I hated Ron, I couldn't watch. He was one of my best friends after all.

I put my hand on Blaise's arm, and asked him to stop. He looked at me, nodded and then took me out of the hall.

I felt like I finally had someone worth it. Like he actually loved me. I hoped I was right, I needed a bit of love in my life!

***Ron's POV***

After that stupid Slytherin git had finished punching me, I got up and walked out, ignoring all the glares I got. If they thought I was in the wrong, then they needed to think again. I will get revenge! I don't know why; why was I feeling so angry? With how I was feeling, I remembered this muggle song Hermione had told me about.

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Hermione would be mine, she was always mine. I would first get rid of Blaise, and then make my move. I would get her, even if it was the last thing I did!


	19. Potion?

***Hermione's POV***

After the hitch in the great hall earlier, I decided it was best if I avoided Ron completely. I don't know why he started being so horrible, he was never like this before. He used to be so sweet, checking if I'm alright every 5 minutes. There must be something going on for him to be like this, but what?

Being completely lost in thought, I bumped into someone, taken out of my trance, and fell on the floor. I sighed and looked up to see who I had bumped into, when I suddenly felt like crying. It was Ron. _"So much for avoiding him"_ I thought.

I looked up and saw his eyes; he looked so innocent, until he started to glare at me. I was so taken aback by this that I fell over again. He looked like he hated me, but his smile said otherwise.

"Move it" He growled.

I felt like I was going to burst into tears, I didn't want to have another fight, he was my best friend. I scrambled onto my feet as quick as I could; just trying to get away from him. Frankly, he terrified me. Ever since we broke up, I felt like I was never safe around him, so at every opportunity I could, I got away.

As soon as I got up, I walked; practically ran; away from him, to the line. This was one of the few classes I had without Blaise, but I had with Ron. Blaise somehow made me feel safer, and I don't know why.

As soon as the teacher came in, I took the seat next to Harry, before Ron could. I had to sit next to someone who I could talk to openly. Harry was like a brother to me, and if I couldn't tell him anything, then I don't know who I could tell. I turned to look at him and saw Ron stood there with his mouth open, staring at me and Harry; I just ignored him. I wrote a note to Harry saying:

_I need to talk to you after the lesson, I can only trust you with this. It's about Ron, so you know why really. I don't think anyone else will understand. Meet me at the black lake at 12:15 -Hermione_

Harry read it and then nodded at me, at least someone would listen to me, at least I still had one of my best friends. 

The whole lesson I couldn't get rid of the feeling that Ron was staring at me; more like glaring. I just want to know what I have done to upset him. Why does he hate Blaise and I? Is it because we broke up? Or does he not like my choice? Is he being over protective?

With all these questions going through my head, I missed half of the lesson, concentrating on my thoughts. Luckily it was History of Magic, so he wouldn't be asking any questions. With about 5 minutes to go, I started to listen to Professor Binns and see what information I could get from what I had missed.

The lesson was soon over and I walked out of the classroom feeling very nervous. It was 12 and I needed to see Blaise before I went to talk to Harry, so I dashed to the great hall. He was sat at the Slytherin table and I couldn't help to drool when I saw him, He was so handsome. But then again, looks weren't everything.

I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. I chuckled slightly when he tightened his body, but then he relaxed when he heard me.

"Hey beautiful" He said as I blushed. He always knew how to make me blush.

"Hey. I just wanted to know whether you wanted to hang out later, just after dinner?" I asked. He looked at me and just shook his head while saying:

"I'm sorry; I have some stuff to do." I just nodded, understanding, but I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. I was probably over reacting.

"Okay, I have to go meet Harry, see you soon." I said, kissing his cheek.

I walked towards the doors and made my way to the Black Lake. This lake held so many memories of everything. Our study sessions; dates; arguments; losses and even the first time he said he loved me. I miss the old Ron, but now that I think about it, I don't think I ever loved him. It always felt like he was just my brother, nothing more, like we were trying to make something that couldn't happen.

Sighing I looked up and saw Harry walking towards me. When he got here he sat next to me, sitting in a comfortable silence until I spoke

"Well, shall I just start?" I asked, he looked so conflicted, as if he was betraying Ron by being here, but also betraying me by staying with Ron. He just nodded.

"Okay. It started this morning. It was the first time I felt like something was wrong with him. He never used to be like this, starting fights. He used to try and be so calm, but now, it's like he hates everyone. When I look in his eyes, he has this cold glare, like he hates me as well, even though he's trying to get me back. It's confusing me, and I actually feel quite scared by him. I never feel safe unless Blaise is with me, and I'm trying to avoid him, but I always seem to come across him. This is not the Ron I knew. I mean, yeah, he was never the best person, but this is way worse, as if it's a new person. What's happened to him?" I said. It felt like I said it all in one breath as I started panting at the end. I could feel the tears slowly making their way down my face.

Harry looked at me with a face of complete understanding. This is why I wanted to talk to him, he always knew everything, he could make me feel better.

"Maybe he got a bit big headed with all the attention from the war, you know what he's like. He never got any attention before, but now he helped defeat Voldemort, everyone wants to talk to him." Harry said. I nooded in understanding. Ron always did get controlling when it got to attention. Maybe that's why I could never love him, he wanted attention too much.

I started talking to Harry again, about anything and everything, we both had free periods before dinner so we stayed out until curfew, jjst talking and laughing. I finally felt some peace in my life.

***Draco's POV* **

It was time for dinner but I didn't think I could face anybody, let along Hermione and Blaise cuddling. It would be pure torture! I decided to go to the kitchens to get something to eat instead. When I got to the painting, I tickled the pear and strutted in. The house elves greeted me as normal, with many "Hello Mr Malfoy"s circling around the room. I asked for some pumpkin pasties and butterbear and to my surprise they set out a mini buffet of pumpkin pasties and a variety of different side dishes.

I started to tuck in, going way past dinner time until I had almost finished everything, when I heard footsteps. I put a invisibility charm on myself and saw Blaise come in. Hadn't he been with Hermione? I discarded this thought, of course he had, but she must have gone back to the common room. I could hear him quite clearly from where I was sitting.

"Have you been remembering to put the tonic in Weasley's drink each morning?" He asked, met with a chorus of "yes" around the room. I knew this wasn't a tonic he gave them. I was good at potions and just by the colour of it; I knew it was a hate potion. He must be giving it to him so he would hate Hermione. How could I be so dumb? He's done this trick plenty of times, but mainly just a small love potion so that he could sleep with anyone he wants.

Normally I wouldn't care, but he was just going to sleep with Hermione, and I couldn't let that happen. She was a beautiful, intelligent young woman and she had captured my heart. If she got hurt, I swear, I would murder Blaise. Best friend or not.

***Hermione's POV***

I got back to the common room quite lat and saw that Draco was not back yet. I wonder where he was.

Instead of wondering until he got back, I decided to read a book. I wasn't in the mood for 'Hogwarts: A history' so I picked up a muggle story my mother had given me. It was called 'Romeo and Juliet'. I kind of felt like Juliet sometimes. As if Ron was my Paris, the person I was supposed to marry, but I felt feelings towards the one I shouldn't. Yes, I should feel like Blaise is my Romeo, but somehow I don't feel for him like that yet. Maybe it would take time, or maybe it just wasn't right. Was there someone else? Well, I would soon find out.

I went up to my room, and got changed into my pyjamas. I crawled into bed and curled up into a ball. That night I didn't have bad dreams, or dream about Blaise, I dreamt about finding my one true love. My Romeo.

***Ron's POV***

It was the day after my fight with Zabini and I felt like I had done something wrong. Had I upset someone? What had I done? Wandering down the stairs I made it to the great hall. Only Hermione was sat there and I suddenly remembered, I needed to apologise to her. I had been a git, and she didn't deserve any of it.

I sat down across from her,, took a drink and was about to say sorry when I felt a cool sensation run through my body. I looked up and saw that Hermione was sat across from me. Why was I sat her? She's a bitch! I got up, glared at her and then walked away, heading towards Divination.


	20. Worried?

***Hermione's POV***

I was sat down, just thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple of days; everything that had happened since we got her. It was kind of weird; it just reminded me of what happened to people. With Ron, with everyone. I still can't believe that Ron would do this to me, I just can't imagine any reason why, even though he has told me his reason, but I don't believe it.

Suddenly, someone came and sat down in front of me, shocking me it was Ron! I had no idea what to do. He looked so innocent, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, but everything that he had done just pointed in the opposite direction, telling me that he isn't the person I knew anymore. He jus tsat there, he looked at me like he wanted to say something, but he didn't look like the new Ron that had turned up, he looked like the old Ron, my Ron, and I don't know what to do.

He just sat there for a couple of minutes until he grabbed a drink. I took a breath when he lifted the cup, flinching slightly at the sight of his hand near me, wondering what he would do after he drank it. I don't know why I was so scared, I mean, he was my best friend. My old best friend...

I kept my eye on him, making sure that I knew every move he was going to make. I couldn't stand to make another scene like earlier. But it all went wrong. After he had his drink he looked at me with uttermost loathing in his eyes, like he had hated me forever. I've never seen such an expression in my life, and now I had, by who I had once loved. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I couldn't handle why he hated me, I didn't want to lose him, but I have no other option.

A second after he looked at me, he stood up and stalked out of the great hall, to god knows where, making me feel down. I know that he hated sitting in front of my, but it till felt nice to know that he was there, even if it only was for a couple of minutes. I decided that I didn't want to sit here on my own anymore and got up, walking off to my next lesson.

A few hours later I had finished all of my lessons for the day and was sat in my dorm room reading a book. I had nothing else to do due to the fact that Harry was with Ron, who I didn't want to be around, and Ginny was probably with them. I could tears springing to my eyes, but I didn't want to be t feel tears e girl that cried all the time. Yes, I have gone through hell for the past week or so, but that doesn't mean that I should cry about it. This should be the time that I stood strong and didn't let anything faze me. I won't be a weak, pathetic girl. I will be the strong girl I am supposed to be. With that I fell asleep...

Later that day I woke up and found out that I had missed dinner, unfortunately, and Draco was still not back in the common room and I was starting to get a little worried. It was late, and I wasn't allowed to go out and look for him, so I couldn't put my worries at rest. My mind kept saying 'What if he's hurt?' or 'What if he got lost?' but in the back of my mind all I could think of was 'He's probably just off doing another girl', which was probably true. The thought made me feel a pang in my gut, and I had no idea what it was. I couldn't think of another time I've ever felt this feeling, but whatever it was, it sure did make me feel like crap, what is it?

***Draco's POV***

I was on my way back to the common room when I realised that I hadn't seen Hermione all day. I wasn't far from the common room, but I decided that I didn't want to see her, not after what I had found out about Blaise today. I mean, how could I have not seen it coming? He is the second biggest player in this school, after me of course, I'm just so stupid. But now I have no idea what to do. I can't tell Hermione, because there would be two possible scenarios.

A: She will tell me that I am lying just to break them up.

B: She will break down into tears and get her heart broken.

I was thinking about the dilemma I had so much that I almost didn't see her, Astoria. She looked so stunning it was unbelievable. She was wearing a short, and I mean short, black dress that had a VERY low neckline with the highest pair of heels I have ever seen. I couldn't just pass this up could I? Not when she was literally offering me sex. I don't even care about Hermione right now. She doesn't love me, and probably never will, so I may as well go ahead and do this. And I did.

***Hermione's POV***

It was getting really late and Draco was still not back. I knew that I shouldn't be worried, he was head boy, but I couldn't help it. I wish that I could just go back to the years where I didn't care about what happened to him, when I actually wished that he would get really hurt, but now I actually care. I care a lot, and if he gets hurt, then I don't know what I am going to do.

I started to pace up and down the common room floor, waiting for him to come through the door, while biting my lip and fiddling with my hands. I was so anxious for him to get back! After about 10 minutes of pacing, the door finally opened and in came a half naked Draco Malfoy! I had some idea of what he had got up to and I had that pang in my gut again, but I ignored it. He looked at me and his face dropped looks like he was hoping I wouldn't be up.

"So, where have you been?" I asked

"Nothing to do with you" He replied, in quite a rough voice. I rolled my eyes at him as he walked up the stairs to his room, just letting him go; I couldn't be bothered with an argument. I knew what he had been up to, even if he didn't want to admit it. The pang in my gut was back, and it wouldn't go. Maybe I was getting ill? I hope not, I have exams soon! With that thought I went upstairs and started to read the next few chapters of 'Potions for 7th years' so that I would be ahead when I got to lesson tomorrow. I am going to ace these exams!


	21. Bad events

*Hermione's POV* I woke up a little later than I had liked to the next morning but I felt satisfied at the amount of studying I had got in the night before. I felt like I was far enough in front of the class to be able to know the answers and what to do with ease. I jumped out o bed and looked around, looking for something to wear, and I decided that I would keep up the image I had been using recently. It made me feel more like a girl, and not like a geek. It made me feel a lot better about myself. I dug through my wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit when I came across a black dress. It had been so long since I had worn something like it. It was quite short and had a VERY low neckline, but I didn't care. I took it out of my wardrobe and put it on, making sure to smooth out any wrinkles in the material. I then dug through my wardrobe to look for the perfect pair of shoes. At the moment I had been obsessed with stilettos, so I decided to look for a pair of black stilettos. Once I had chosen the shoes I put them on, wobbling a little, and then decided to put a little make-up on. I decided to start with a bit of concealer and lipstick, then ended up putting on a LOT of make-up. Eye shadow, eyeliner etc... I started to look for all my school stuff for the day. I decided to make a check list: Potions Book, Check. Herbology Book, Check. Transfiguration Book, Check. Charms Book, Check. Wand, Check. Robes, Check When I had made sure that I had everything on the list, I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room, making my way into the common room. As I walked into the common room my mind flooded with thoughts of what had happened last night. How Draco had looked. How he had acted. How I had felt... I made sure to put all of these thoughts into the back of my mind, but they kept creeping back. I couldn't stop thinking about it. It made me feel quite sick when I thought about it and I have no idea why! But I'll be fine. I have lessons most of the day, so that will take my mind off of things. Then I can go and hang out with Blaise until I need to go back to my common room. I walked out of the common room and down to the great hall, my eyes scanning the hall for Blaise. When my eyes finally landed on him I could feel the smile creeping up onto my face. It's funny how a couple of years ago I could never think of any boy making me this happy, let alone a Slytherin, but now it just seems like an everyday thing. It makes me feel better that people in different houses get along now. I walked over to Blaise, keeping my eye on him the whole time. It may sound so cliché, but right now I couldn't imagine my life without him. He was my world right now, and if anything ever happened to change that, then I don't know what I would do... When I eventually got up to Blaise, he hadn't noticed that I was near him, so I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. After he turned around it seemed for about 5 minutes that he just stared at me, looking my body up and down. To be honest, I felt a little self-conscious, but I wasn't going to say anything. When he had finished looking at me he pulled me in for a hug and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. Every time he did this, it made me think of how sweet and considerate he is. I've never known anyone like him; he is one of a kind. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me away from the crowd. I decided that I should ask him whether he wanted to do something after all of our lessons. "Blaise..." I said to start off with. He looked into my eyes with his gorgeous ones. They made me want to melt inside. "Yeah?" He said. "I was wondering if after lessons today you wanted to hang out." I said, and I don't know why, but I sounded quite nervous. "Course" He said, and I instantly relaxed. "How about we hang out in my common room?" I said and he nodded before someone called his name and he went to rejoin his friends. I decided that I would see if I could find Harry and Ginny anywhere seeing as though I haven't spoken to them in AGES... I looked all throughout the great hall but I couldn't find either of them so I decided to look around Potions as we had that next. When I got to our potions classroom, I found them, snogging. Not what I wanted to see really, so I decided to walk away as quietly as I could so they didn't notice I had been there. I sat a couple of corridors away until it was time for lesson. My lessons went by quite quickly and it was almost time for me to meet Blaise outside of my common room. I was a couple of corridors away so I decided to take a slow walk instead of rushing there. As soon as I got there, Blaise wasn't there yet, so I waited for him. When Blaise got here I grabbed his hand, said the password quietly and then walked into the common room. He stood at the entrance like everyone always did when they saw it for the first time and took everything in. He seemed quite taken aback by it. Once he had finished looking around the common room he walked up to me and snaked his arm around my waist as I cuddled into him. He was so warm. We walked over to the sofa, sitting as close as we possibly could. I laid my head on his shoulder while his chin was on my forehead. After a while of sitting like that I tilted my head and gave him a kiss on the cheek which he then returned with a kiss on the lips, and from that moment we started to kiss properly, propping ourselves up onto our elbows. The kiss got more and more heated to the point where he didn't have a shirt on and I got a little worried of what might come next, but I shook it off when I thought of how caring Blaise was, he wouldn't do that, would he? But after a few minutes, it seemed like he would, as he started to lift my shirt over my head. I stopped kissing him abruptly, making it clear that I didn't want to do it. "No Blaise!" I said firmly, trying to stand my ground. "What?!" he said, looking quite frustrated. "I said no! Don't want to!" I said, I was getting quite frightened at how he was acting, and scared of what he might do next. "Well, I want to." He said, with a kinda evil grin on his face. I tried to squirm out of his grip but he was too strong and had me pinned to the couch. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't scream because as soon as he saw I was about to he glued his lips to mine and I couldn't get them off. He started to move quickly, ripping my dress off in one easy movement, leaving me in just my underwear. I could feel his hands moving up and down my sides, making me squirm even more. He started to take his jeans off, which made me terrified. Was he actually going to do this? Was he going to rape me? After he was just left in his boxers, He started to unclip my bra. I could feel the tears rolling down my face; I didn't know what to do. My thought s were full of what was going on and how I could get away that I didn't realise that Blaise was off of me until someone pulled me into a hug, telling me that it was going to be okay. I just let the tears flow, knowing that bottling them up wasn't going to help. *Draco's POV* I had just finished my dinner and realised that I hadn't seen Blaise or Hermione there, so I went to look for them. I looked near the black lake, the library, different hallways when it hit me; maybe Blaise was finishing his plan! I raced down to the Slytherin common room, running up to his room, and saw that it was empty, so I ran out again and ran to my common room. I couldn't let this happen, not to Hermione. She might do it because she thinks they have something 'special'. I can't let that happen. I just can't. I got to my common room and outside the door I could hear someone crying! I whispered the password quickly, and crept into the room to see a sight I didn't want to see. Blaise, in his boxers, was pinning Hermione down, who was also just in her underwear. He was going to Rape her! I had to do something. I crept up behind Blaise, making sure that he didn't hear me, and then pulled him off of Hermione, before punching him several times in the face. After I realised that that wasn't enough to knock him out I took out my wand and 'stupefied' him. He crumpled down to the floor, and would hopefully stay cold for a long time. I went to sit on the couch, pulling Hermione into a hug, letting her cry on my shoulder. She looked so helpless and defenceless and I don't know how I could help her. I couldn't undo what he had done. I would just have to make sure that he gets what he deserves and that she will NEVER have to suffer because of him. I don't know what I was thinking, heck, I probably wasn't thinking, but I pulled away from Hermione, looking into her eyes, and then planted a soft kiss on her lips... 


End file.
